A musical instrument is a device created or adapted to make musical sounds. The principal types of such instruments are typically classified by the method of producing sound, and can include percussion, stringed, keyboard, wind, and electronic instruments. A saxophone, for example, is a wind instrument and is usually made of brass and played with a single-reed mouthpiece. Brass instruments produce sound by sympathetic vibration of air in a tubular resonator in sympathy with the vibration of the player's lips.
In the art, accessories have been developed to modify, enhance, change and/or dampen the sound of an instrument. Such accessories provide added expression, amplitude and/or quality of sound. For brass instruments, this may include various mouthpiece shapes, muting devices and the like.
Despite development of such accessories, further devices and assemblies are desired to add further tonal variation and even improvement of the sound of a brass woodwind instrument.